dtss_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Rant time on chat/Add two shoes customization in a GW2 update
Well this is my rant stuff from PvZ Wiki chat. The only thing I hate with GW2 is that it has no shoe customization options. I have an OCD and I hate zombies who wear one shoe. I really wanted to make them wear a pair but currently there's no way to do that. Sent some requests and they said that "it will be reconsidered", unknown if they will add it or not. Almost no one from the PvZ wiki community seems to care, but I DO. Even GTA Online has a way to customize shoes, so why doesn't GW2 have the same thing? Here's the excerpt from the chat. Formatting issues incoming. Drek'TharSuperSword Options *CitronFire3Fighting Zombies *Devon108 *Eugoth *Higehigebomber *IMCR8Z *It's a Sin *Karate-Chan *Marcia Aeris *Wikia-CriticFighting Zombies =Private Messages= *Princess Kitty *Higehigebomber@IMC But then what would the idiots use if Chemist wasn't as good as he is? *11:00Itsleo20marine bio *Marin Bio all the waaaaaaaaaay! *11:00Devon108i like marine bio *so fucking good *11:00Wikia-CriticNo, the Chemist and Bromine Researchers would be different. *11:01Itsleo20he got nerfed *30 base dmg to 25 base dmgI'd just prefer a chemical reference for the toxic scientist. *11:02Itsleo20I think we'll see more sunflowerd *sunflower players* *11:02IMCR8ZI want a PvZ 1 mod that changes Dolphin Rider Zombie into Marine Biologist *11:02Drek'TharSuperSwordheh *11:02Itsleo20hech * has been planted on the lawn. *11:02Drek'TharSuperSwordI just want a scientist variant who wears a pair of shoes AND has good power *ye *11:02Itsleo20haiz *11:02Drek'TharSuperSwordheh *11:02Itsleo20ziah *11:03IMCR8Z@Drek: In the words of Filthy Frank: "IT'S TIME TO STOP!" *11:03Drek'TharSuperSwordheh *Nope *11:03XenonsLife lesson: You're a winner when you are the 2nd best at everything. And I mean everything. * has been eaten by zombies. *11:03Itsleo20wow *11:03Drek'TharSuperSwordNot until they decided to add "wearing a pair of shoes" a feature *If they add that shoe customization then I'll stop *11:03Marcia AerisWhere should I move threads about SOPA to? * has been planted on the lawn. *11:04IMCR8ZThat's called "nitpicking", and it's usually frowned upon. @Drek *11:04Drek'TharSuperSwordIf it was in a REAL update *I'd be so happy *even sent them tickets about adding this feature *11:04HigehigebomberInb4 they make EVERY zombie wear only one shoe to spite you, and then it's a permanent feature in every PvZ game *11:04Itsleo20I'd like the ability to customize the Soldier's jetpak *11:04Drek'TharSuperSwordAnd I posted the messaage about adding this to GW2 on their Faceboo *k *11:04Itsleo20jetpack* *11:04Drek'TharSuperSwordIf they still dont add it after around 3 updates *I'll just try to spam this all over their contactable stuff *11:05Marcia AerisAny opinions, anyone? *11:05Drek'TharSuperSwordLike their twitter *11:05Itsleo20on what @Marcia? *11:05Marcia AerisI've been doing this thread moving thing for an hour now. *11:05HigehigebomberSome of Foot Soldiers ZPG's look odd depending on the class *11:05Marcia AerisWhere should I move threads about SOPA to? *11:05Higehigebomber@Drek inb4 blokt and banned *11:05Itsleo20I dunno *11:05Drek'TharSuperSwordBy "spamming" I mean that I might keep requesting this once every 3 weeks or so *Using different fake accoutns *11:06Wikia-CriticWTF is going on lol *11:06Itsleo20check the log *11:06HigehigebomberInb4 I notify them that someone is using fake accounts to make the same request *11:06Drek'TharSuperSwordI guess if they add that feature *It's probably gonna be bundled with the rest of shoe customizations *Like shoe type, color andwhatnot * has been eaten by zombies. *11:07Drek'TharSuperSwordThey probably wont bother making that only separate feature, but instead they'll bundle it too *In terms of customization GTA Online wins *Since it even allows you to customize shoes *And the best thing is you can customize clothes and pants *Unlike GW2 *11:08HigehigebomberBecause it's meant to just be fun and kinda simple *Insert Your Name Here has been eaten by zombies. *11:09Drek'TharSuperSwordyea but more customizations = more fun *11:09Itsleo20nah * has been eaten by zombies. *11:09Drek'TharSuperSwordSince there are more possibilities in making a character's appearance *11:09HigehigebomberI doubt they would actually waste an entire month of dev time just to make shoes customizable, since the shoes of classes are part of the actual model, not a changeable thing like capes/hats/guns *11:09Itsleo20^ *11:09Drek'TharSuperSwordYea but why are things like glasses are customizable then? *They're actually "integrated" too *Just like shoes *11:10HigehigebomberGlasses would fit along with hats *11:10Drek'TharSuperSwordThere are some characters with built-in glasses like the zoologist *11:10HigehigebomberThey're not built-in... *11:10IMCR8Zafk, playing POSTAL 2 * has been planted on the lawn. *11:10HigehigebomberAlrighty IMC *11:11Drek'TharSuperSwordWhat i mean is *it's a part of the actual character geomtry *11:11Itsleo20I want to be able to customize the Soldier's rocket jetpack *11:11Drek'TharSuperSwordaka chara model *11:11HigehigebomberNew soldier jetpack would be kinda cool, but we have the option to swap classes to change it anyway *11:12Devon108https://youtu.be/mezVG_aQjb0 leaked footage of AAM *11:12Itsleo20it's restricted on this chromebook XD *11:12Drek'TharSuperSwordI'd like to see this feature in GW2 *https://i.ytimg.com/vi/7v2m243p1UY/maxresdefault.jpg *11:12Devon108darn *11:12Itsleo20too complicated *11:13Drek'TharSuperSwordIt's basically SHOE CUSTOMIZATION *Such a small feature *11:13HigehigebomberWhich can be changed by changing classes, *11:13Drek'TharSuperSwordThat needs requesting to pocap to add it *Well *11:13Itsleo20too complicated *11:13Drek'TharSuperSwordI want the Chemist to wear A PAIR OF SHOES. OMG. *11:13HigehigebomberI seriously doubt the dev team will care enough to devote their time to shoes instead of refining current content *11:13Itsleo20and tedious *11:14Drek'TharSuperSwordAs well as the computer scientist *11:14Itsleo20might as well request changes to make the class unrecognizable *11:14HigehigebomberUse a different class then *11:14Itsleo20like shirts * *11:14Devon108still the footage i got is hillarious *Zhangus has been eaten by zombies. *11:14Itsleo20what it is of? *11:14HigehigebomberRequest to swap weapon models entirely, cosplay as Zoologist when really you're just Marine Bio *11:14Itsleo20see *that is the problem *you wouldn't be able to tell variants apart *11:15Drek'TharSuperSwordheh *But shoe customization is minor *Karate-Chan has been planted on the lawn. *11:15Itsleo20it would be hilarious *but a pain *haiz *11:15Drek'TharSuperSwordSo it shouldnt really affect the recognizability too much *11:15Karate-ChanHai. *11:15Drek'TharSuperSwordye *11:15Devon108https://youtu.be/mezVG_aQjb0 leaked footage of agent andrew martins *11:15Itsleo20I might try to pick on a tank commander, only to find that it is a park ranger *haiz *11:15Drek'TharSuperSwordI understand they wont be making clothes and pants customization because it makes charas unrecognizable *Since all the charas are using the same body model anyway *11:16Itsleo20chararararararararararararara *gtg *11:16Drek'TharSuperSwordBut shoes? *buy *11:16Karate-Chanwot *11:16Drek'TharSuperSwordShoes are a minor thing * has been eaten by zombies. *11:16Drek'TharSuperSwordSo it shouldnt affect the recognizability too much *11:16HigehigebomberYou're still wanting them to devote time and effort to do something they didn't do in the previous game *I have 90% doubt they'll bother to add in an extra customization category *No one complained about it in GW1, they won't do it in GW2 But seriously bring back the old customs, the new ones are crap *11:17Drek'TharSuperSwordYeah that's because THEY FORGOT to do that *It's a minor thing that they forgot *11:18HigehigebomberThey didn't forget? It was never something they wanted to do in the first place. *11:18Drek'TharSuperSwordNope *That's for things like clothes and pants *Which would extremely affect the chara's recognizability *Shoes are minor as I said before *11:18HigehigebomberHow about just killing it before it attacks you *11:19Drek'TharSuperSwordheh *11:19HigehigebomberOnce again, more effort to completely change a part of a class no one would care about changing *11:19Drek'TharSuperSwordReally *11:19HigehigebomberExcept you but that's apparently worth a whole month of development, and no other nice updates *11:19Drek'TharSuperSwordIf I ever worked on PopCap for modelling stuff in GW *I'll surely add a way to customize shoes *11:20HigehigebomberPretty sure the shoes thing are there just to add style to the classes *11:20Drek'TharSuperSwordYeah but why not bundling it with the rest of updates? *11:20HigehigebomberDang didn't know someone could complain about shoes this much.. *11:20Drek'TharSuperSwordLike, trouble in zombopolis pt.2 update *I'd stop complaining about this if they add it *11:20HigehigebomberDevoting a whole part of the dev team off any actual content, but for shoes * *11:21Drek'TharSuperSwordMight as well post the whole log and send it to Popcap somehow *so that they'll understand what i want *This is what I really fucking hate with big companies *They dont listen to customers *11:21HigehigebomberPopcap does, but they don't listen to random whining or small complaints *Especially if the community doesn't also agree *11:22Drek'TharSuperSwordYea but if I keep posting this once every few weeks on one of their social media pages *They might possibly add it *Especially if using different accounts to attack them *11:22HigehigebomberThey'll just brush it off at that point really. *11:23Drek'TharSuperSwordSince they'll probably mis-identify it as different people *11:23Higehigebomberhttp://imgur.com/F9QX6Xz *11:23Drek'TharSuperSwordUse different wording and they probably wont know that youre doing the whole thing *11:23HigehigebomberOne complaint every month for shoes isn't going to do anything. *11:23Drek'TharSuperSwordWell *Make fake positive replies *To the post *11:24HigehigebomberInsert 10+ negative replies to the post *11:24Drek'TharSuperSwordLike, making multiple accounts just to like the comment and post positive replies *11:24HigehigebomberI find it sad you're willing to fake positive reviews just to get an irrelevant thing to a game *11:24Marcia AerisWhere should I move threads about badge showing off things? Any opinions? *Since AWB isn't here... *11:24Drek'TharSuperSwordwell *11:24HigehigebomberI'd rather see character balance, new classes, more hats since the current ones suck *11:24Drek'TharSuperSwordGeneral discussion works best @marcia *11:24HigehigebomberBut nop, we need SHOES *11:25Drek'TharSuperSwordheh *BUNDLE IT as I said *11:25Marcia AerisStayed. *11:25Drek'TharSuperSwordWith the REST OF UPDATES *11:25HigehigebomberHow about nah *11:25Drek'TharSuperSwordThey'll probably bundle it with the rest of updates anyway *Dude it's really painful to have OCD like this *11:26Karate-Chanded *11:26Drek'TharSuperSwordBut I cant seem to stop for somer eason *11:26Karate-Chanoh wair *.. *11:26Drek'TharSuperSwordI even hate one of the body kits in NFS Underground 2 *Since I realized that the front part of it is asymmetric *And I HATE ASYMMETRIC THINGS *11:27Devon108https://youtu.be/mezVG_aQjb0 kimsorry *11:27Drek'TharSuperSwordThe body is really great but that asymmetry ruins the whole thing *well brb *After all these rambling *s *I realized that I havent even tested Windows 7 installation yet *http://dtss-test.wikia.com/wiki/Windows_7_and_Embedded_7_features_comparison